Tender Loving Care
by IvoryDrum
Summary: A sick Mikey learns a lesson in getting alot, and giving back more. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I just write stories about them for my own sick amusement. Uh, I mean, go turtles go! I also don't own Robotussin, which is fine with me.

This is dedicated to my cousin, Ellen. Ellen, if it turns out that this sucks, then I'm sorry I dedicated it to you.

**Tender Loving Care**

"Man, being sick sucks serious shell. Splinter won't let me do **_anything_**! I mean, I'm missing my shows man! Prime time television is calling me! Michaelangelo, Michaelangelo, why aren't you watching me Michaelangelo?" The orange-banded turtle launched into a horrible coughing fit. "Seriously bro, I am so over this laying down and doing diddly business. The great Turtle Titan needs action, adventure, and-" here he coughed again, "something to make my throat stop hurting. I am a turtle damn it! I should totally not be sounding like a frog!"

"Mikey, I gave you some Robotussin a half hour ago. You just need to let it work." Don sighed. Mikey had been sick for the past week with some sort of flu. Don had thought that the new heating system, along with the blankets from April, would prevent illness but no, Mikey had proved him wrong. Don glanced at his little brother. "Mikey," he said, "why does it matter that you can't leave your room? This has given you so much free time!"

"Free time my shell!" retorted Mikey. "It's not like I can lie in bed and clean my room with my mind. The Turtle Titan is not the Mind Melder."

"No, Mikey, not like-wait, who's the Mind Melder?" Don scratched his head. He was tempted to feel his little brother's forehead, but decided against it. The last thing he needed was an angry, drugged up Michaelangelo. Plus, Don wasn't exactly feeling tip-top himself.

"Don? Don? Donny! You totally missed my explanation! You went like, Zen-Leo on me or something." Mike exclaimed.

"Sorry Mike, really, I just-" Don's voice trailed off. He had single-handedly been caring for Mikey while he was ill. Splinter made soup and sent it down, but other then that, Don had been on his own. All week he had been exposing himself to illness, and it was really taking a toll on him. Don sat down heavily on his brother's bed.

"Hey dude, you okay?"

"No, Mike, I'm not. I'm so dizzy I can barely stand. My head feels like it's going to explode, and I haven't eaten all day because I don't want my food coming back up."

Mikey frowned. Don was getting sick and it was his fault. He sighed; Donny always ignored his own needs. He always let himself go so that everyone else would be happy.

"Donny, go to bed."

Donatello rose. "What?"

"You heard me, bed. Let Raph and Leo deal with me okay? You've worked yourself so hard that you've gotten sick too! I can't stand seeing you like this, Donny." Michaelangelo stood. "This is my fault man."

"Mikey, lay down." Don insisted. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"No, Donny!" Mikey clutched his brother's shoulders. "You're not fine! I'm making you sick and you don't give a damn. That does not add up to you being 'fine'!"

"Guys?" called Leo. "Mike, Don, everything okay in there?"

The pair froze. Donatello locked eyes with his baby brother and silently pleaded with him to keep quiet. Mikey solemnly shook his head. He wasn't going to let Don work himself ragged over him. This charade was ending.

"No, Leo, everything is not okay in here." Mike replied, "Donny is sick and I've tried to make him believe me but he won't listen."

Mikey led Don to his bed and forced his brainy bro to sit. Don cradled his head in his hands, and was shocked to feel how warm he was.

_ 'I can't be sick!'_ he thought. '_There's no way! I was too careful. I've scrubbed myself with disinfectant a thousand times! Besides, someone has to care for Mikey and the others can't do it. Splinter's too susceptible to disease, which is why I sent him to April's, and Raph…Raph just doesn't have that much patience. Leo's got enough on his plate already_._ I'm the only one that can do it!'_

As Don came out of his thoughts he felt three pairs of worried eyes on him.

"He really is sick," Leo stated as he felt his brother's forehead. "I don't think that he's heard a word that we've said."

"All right, Brainiac, bed time." grumbled Raph. "Move yer butt, let's go!"

"Way to be a drill sergeant, Raph."

"Shuddup Mike, you shouldn't even be sittin' up, let alone standin'."

"Guys, not now! Raph, let's get Donatello to bed."

Together, Raph and Leo pulled their younger brother up and guided him out the door. The poor turtle had such a fever, and was so tired that he couldn't even begin to protest. As soon as Don's head hit his pillow, he was out like a light. Raph scowled, he hated seeing his brother so weak.

'_Man,' _he thought, _'Don don't deserve this. He didn't do nothing' but help his lil' bro an' all he's got to show for it is bein' sick too.'_

Leo looked at his red-clad, and currently only healthy brother. "Raph," he said, "Don'll be fine. We just have to take care of him, that's all. With a little bit of TLC he'll be better in a snap. Mikey, too."

"I know," Raph replied. "I know."

* * *

Over the next few days Michaelangelo was fully restored back into good health. He was a happy, bouncy, and excitable (a/n: Like a puppy! Mike: Hey!) turtle once more.

"So Mike," called Raph from his spot on the couch, "you gonna go to April's tonight?"

"No, Raph, I've got a turtle to take care of, and I ain't goin' **_anywhere_** until I make him better." Michaelangelo turned towards Donny's room. "I owe him that much."

* * *

As many of you might of guessed (either from my writing or just that you have never heard of me before) I am new to this. So, there are two things that I would really appreciate. I would very much like it if you were to go to my profile. It provides info about me that might amuse you, plus the story behind my pen-name. Also, I would really like you to review. I need all the constructive criticism that I can get. Anything and everything (except flames) is useful, enjoyed, and appreciated. Thank you, and KUDOS! 


End file.
